Merrie Melodies Volume 2
Merrie Melodies Volume 2 would be a DVD and Blu-Ray release with Merrie Melodies shorts uncut, remastered and restored with original titles. Disc One 1940 * Wacky Wildlife * Bedtime for Sniffles * Of Fox and Hounds * Shop Look & Listen 1941 * Elmer's Pet Rabbit * The Fighting 69½th * Sniffles Bells the Cat * The Crackpot Quail * The Cat's Tale * Tortoise Beats Hare * Goofy Groceries * Toy Trouble * The Trial of Mr. Wolf * Farm Frolics * Hollywood Steps Out * Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt * The Wacky Worm * The Heckling Hare * Inki and the Lion * Aviation Vacation Disc Two 1941 * Sport Chumpions * Snowtime for Comedy * All This and Rabbit Stew * The Brave Little Bat * The Bug Parade * Rookie Revue * Saddle Silly * The Cagey Canary * Rhapsody in Rivets * Wabbit Twouble 1942 * Hop Skip and a Chump * The Bird Came C.O.D. * Aloha Hooey * Conrad the Sailor * Crazy Cruise * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Horton Hatches the Egg * Dog Tired * The Wacky Wabbit * The Draft Horse Disc Three 1942 * Lights Fantastic * Hold the Lion, Please * Double Chaser * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid * Foney Fables * The Squawkin' Hawk * Fresh Hare * Fox Pop * The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall * The Sheepish Wolf * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist * A Tale of Two Kitties * Ding Dog Daddy * Case of the Missing Hare 1943 * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs * Pigs in a Polka * Tortoise Wins by a Hare * The Fifth-Column Mouse * Flop Goes the Weasel * Super-Rabbit Disc Four 1943 * The Unbearable Bear * Greetings Bait * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk * The Aristo-Cat * Wackiki Wabbit * Tin Pan Alley Cats * Hiss and Make Up * A Corny Concerto * Fin'n Catty * Falling Hare * Inki and the Minah Bird * An Itch in Time 1944 * Little Red Riding Rabbit * What's Cookin' Doc? * Meatless Flyday * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears * The Weakly Reporter * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips * Russian Rhapsody * Slightly Daffy Disc Five 1944 * Hare Ribbin' * Hare Force * Birdy and the Beast * Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears * Lost and Foundling * The Old Grey Hare * Stage Door Cartoon 1945 * Herr Meets Hare * The Unruly Hare * Life with Feathers * Hare Trigger * A Gruesome Twosome * Wagon Heels * Fresh Airedale * Peck Up Your Troubles * Nasty Quacks 1946 * Holiday for Shoestrings * Quentin Quail * Hare Remover * Hollywood Canine Canteen Disc Six 1946 * Hair-Raising Hare * Hollywood Daffy * The Eager Beaver * Bacall to Arms * Walky Talky Hawky * Fair and Worm-er * The Mouse-Merized Cat * Rhapsody Rabbit 1947 * One Meat Brawl * The Gay Anties * A Hare Grows in Manhattan * Tweetie Pie * Hobo Bobo * Inki at the Circus * A Pest in the House * The Foxy Duckling * Doggone Cats * Slick Hare * Catch as Cats Can 1948 * Two Gophers from Texas Disc Seven 1948 * Daffy Duck Slept Here * A Hick a Slick and a Chick * Back Alley Oproar * I Taw a Putty Tat * Rabbit Punch * Nothing But the Tooth * Bone Sweet Bone * Bugs Bunny Rides Again * The Shell Shocked Egg * You Were Never Duckier * Dough Ray Me-ow * Hot Cross Bunny * Hare Splitter * The Foghorn Leghorn * Daffy Dilly * My Bunny Lies over the Sea * Scaredy Cat 1949 * Hare Do * Holiday For Drumsticks * Awful Orphan Disc Eight 1949 * Rebel Rabbit * The Bee-Deviled Bruin * Bowery Bugs * Mouse Mazurka * Knights Must Fall * Bad Ol' Putty Tat * Often an Orphan * Dough for the Do-Do * Each Dawn I Crow * Frigid Hare * Bye, Bye Bluebeard * Hippety Hopper * Rabbit Hood 1950 * Home Tweet Home * Hurdy-Gurdy Hare * Homeless Hare * Strife with Father * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat * His Bitter Half * An Egg Scramble Category:DVD ideas Category:Blu-Ray ideas